And So This Is It
by the-beginning-of-the-end
Summary: Moving on is that much easier if you have help.


So I love Erik. And Chuck. I love the dynamics of their personalities and how they would interact.

Please excuse me for my experimenting with a different style.

I hope you enjoy

--

1.

You walked into a cafe, a light blush on your cheeks and your hands shoved into your pockets. Chuck was talking, but you weren't paying attention. You surveyed your surroundings, feeling unusually embarrassed and nervous.

2.

You sit down across from you pseudo brother. He was still talking, and you picked up on a few words. Something about Blair – surprise surprise – and Nathaniel. You were still looking around, seeing people sipping coffee.

"And then we had a foursome with Serena, but-"

You blinked, your eyes back on Chuck. He smirked.

"Away with the fairies Erik?"

3.

He ordered you an iced chocolate, not willing to give you coffee. You pouted at being treated like a child which just proved his point. He had a whisky – It's a bit early isn't it? (never too early) – and was finding amusement in the way you blushed whenever someone smiled at you.

4.

He offered to go talk to the blond at the counter for you but you pulled him back into his seat. He offered to go sit at another table so nobody would think you were together – yes together like that – but you told him that if he did, you'd get up and leave him to fend off admirers by himself. He laughed (nobody said anything about fending them off Erik).

5.

A scowl covered his face and you spun in your seat to see whoever had just walked in the door. Your heart fell into your shoes and you felt like chucking up what you'd eaten for breakfast.

The boy's eyes met yours and widened. He turned to leave but then Chuck motioned him over. You glanced at your brother – what the hell Chuck – and then shuffled around in the booth so that you were pressed against his side.

The hand he had under the table squeezed your knee.

6.

Your once upon a time partner in crime stood next to your table, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, biting his lip.

"Care to join us?"

You tensed up, hoping Chuck had a better card up his sleeve. You knew for a fact he'd lost an ace in his conversation last night with Blair. But there are four in a pack.

7.

He's taken your previous seat, tapping his fingers anxiously on the tabletop. Chuck's giving him that smile of his, the one that is dangerous and volatile and oh so charming.

"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. I'm Chuck."

He glances at you and then shakes your brother's outstretched hand. "Asher," he replies, and your heart leaps in your chest and you can imagine things being just the way they used to be.

8.

Chuck orders him a latte (it's on me) and forces him to engage in a conversation about his thoughts on a gay night club Chuck was thinking about opening. Asher is unsure of what to say and keeps glancing at you for help.

You gaze back, studying his face and trying to remember how looking at it in the Ostroff centre made you feel. The feeling's creeping up on you but you squash it before it gets the chance to make you reach out and hug him.

9.

Eventually, Chuck directs the conversation to questioning why he was hanging out in a known gay cafe. You see him blush and you swallow.

Turns out your public outburst and Gossip Girl's photo send out left him with no choice but to admit to everyone – and himself – the truth. He's staring at the table when he thanks you for putting him in that situation.

Chuck puts an arm around your shoulders and "you put yourself in that situation".

10.

Nothing much else is said and he finishes his drink quickly before leaving with a rushed goodbye and a second thought sorry. Chuck is on his third whisky and he gets up to use the bathroom.

You push your empty glass around on the table and wish you were at home or at least with Jenny – she wouldn't feel the need to take you to a gay hotspot – or Serena. Even spending time with Nate or Blair wouldn't be this bad.

You look up when a mochaccino is placed in front of you, tendrils of steam wafting into your face. A new face is sliding into the booth across from you and you glance around quickly for your brother. He's sitting across the room with a dark skinned guy and raises yet another whisky in recognition.

11.

His name is Oliver and he's from Scotland. He makes you laugh with his unique sense of humour and makes an offhand comment about seeing Asher at your table 'he seemed a bit flighty if you ask me' and eventually you settle into your seat.

You exchange mobile numbers and before you know it he's giving you a hug goodbye.

12.

Chuck gives you that smile of his and you resist the urge to shove him into oncoming traffic. He was right and he knows it because he's always right – except maybe when it comes to Blair and Nate – and now you owe him one.

You walk along the pavement next to him (the longer we're out for the better, so no limo) with your head down and a smile on your face. He may be renowned for being a manwhore – Blair's choice of words one angry night – and one of the sleaziest things on the Upper East Side, but he was the only one who accepted you with no question and didn't treat you with kid gloves for a single moment.

Rude, obnoxious, vulgar, there is no doubt in your mind that Chuck is your brother.

"Hey, I was right about the blond wasn't I?"

You roll your eyes and nudge your elbow into his side. He laughs, slings an arm around your shoulder, and starts in on a very detailed account of his most recent argument with Blair. You'd already had Blair's side of the story.

As he talked, you realised you could pay back your debt quicker than you'd originally thought.


End file.
